The Wizard II
This is an article about the episode. For the character, see Wizard The Wizard II is the 3rd episode of Version 3. Consequences of the past arise as Rocko and Derek make an embarrassing bargain in an attempt to escape. Plot The episode opens with Horatio answering a call from a FALZ Agent (Brad Davis) who wishes to talk to Dr. Poque. Horatio says that he'll tell Poque that he got a call and hangs up, then tries to locate the origin of a bad smell that fills the apartment, and is soon joined by Poque. He is also looking for the origin of the bad smell. They are interrupted by a knock on the door from Sean Legerton, (as Himself), who asks if this is "the wizard's house." A confused Poque says no, closes the door, and continues looking for the source of the bad smell with Horatio and Marcus. They find the smell is coming from the decomposing body of Jon (John Wanser), who was killed by Poque in Version 2. In the Dungeon, Rocko is playing Assassin's Creed. After the game finishes he finds that Derek is looking in on Poque, as he argues with Horatio about Jon's body. They both decide to get rid of it ASAP; however when they take it outside they see Sean Legerton and another man (Eric Baudour) taking pictures. When confronted by Poque, they explain that they are looking for a wizard so that they can get a wish, and tell him that they are not moving until they see one. Back in the Dungeon, Sean is in a dark secluded room at a computer terminal. He is searching for the address of FALZ HQ, but cannot get the information as it requires a password. By the Mega64, Rocko and Derek decide to go back to the mysterious realm they visited in Bigger Boat; However, they notice that the video uplink to Poque's room is now outside with Sean Legerton and the other wizard seeker. Poque runs by quickly and explains that they will be the entertainment/distraction for the wizard seekers, and that they are supposed to take suggestions as to what experiments they'll do next from them. Poque leaves. Rocko and Derek decide to take the opportunity to try and escape. They explain that they are underground to the two wizard seekers, and have been held captive for two years. Sean Legerton is unenthusiastic to help, and asks what he'll get out of it. Rocko asks what he wants, so the wizard seekers argue with each other about whether they want a Halo skit or a Counter-Strike skit, but eventually they settle on a God of War skit. It has been a long running gag in the Mega 64 Podcast and various interviews that the skit suggestions that are given by fans are terrible. In order to lower the amount of skit suggestions the crew received via email they set up a Skit Suggestion page on their forums. It is flooded with terrible skit ideas from fans, so all skits mentioned by the wizard seekers in this episode are exactly how they were suggested to the Mega 64 crew. After the God of War skit, Sean Legerton complains that it "sucks," and forces them to do an equally bad Sneak King skit, then a Ninja Turtles skit. After Rocko and Derek finish doing the skits, they ask to be rescued. The seekers decline, as they found skits unfunny and walk away from the video uplink. With the seekers gone, Rocko and Derek decide to go back to the mysterious realm from Bigger Boat. They appear in a forest, and spot a man with dreadlocks and sunglasses who flees upon spotting them. They quickly follow the man, only for Rocko to be grabbed and held at knife point by him. The man accuses them of trying to take "her" back. Derek explains that they have no idea what is going on, so the man takes them to see the guild leader. In Poque's room, Poque asks Horatio why there are people outside asking for a wizard, Horatio explains that he and Marcus are filming a sequel to The Wizard entitled The Wizard II. Horatio promises that in two hours the street would be clear, however in two hours time a full mob of wizard seekers have taken over the street, bringing cameras and gifts of salt. The mob is the subject of a U62 news report, which includes a wizard expert in the form of Preacher Z (Garrett Hunter) and a shrine that has been built by Hairy Garry the Feral Child (Tommy Tallarico). Meanwhile, Rocko and Derek meet the Guild Leader (Luke Chatfield). The Guild Leader asks them why they sought him out, then asks them if they came here for "her." Rocko and Derek still have no idea what is happening, so they explain about the code that brought them there and about the cloaked man they met last time they entered it. The Guild Leader explains that they had spoken to a messenger, and that the world they are in is just a game. The man with dreadlocks takes them into the back room, and shows them the girl he and the leader were asking about (Laura Loza). The Guild Leader tells them that the game is called The Blacks. The power to the Mega 64 is cut again, and the video uplink now shows the mob of wizard seekers outside. When Derek ask why he wants to see a wizard, Sean Legerton explains that his little brother has Scoliosis and he wanted the wizard to cure it. Legerton then asks for a skit again. Rocko and Derek then do a Track & Field skit, a Halo/Frogger hybrid skit, a Star Wars skit, and a Scarface skit. Sean Legerton and the mob still demand to see a wizard before they rescue Rocko and Derek, who then get frustrated and tell the mob that there are no such thing as wizards. The mob grows angry and Sean Legerton smashes Poque's car with his signature tire iron. Back in Poque's room, Horatio remembers the call from FALZ, and tells Poque. The FALZ Agent then calls back, demanding to talk to Jon. Poque puts him on hold, and Marcus tells Poque that he'll take care of everything The FALZ Agent is taken off hold. Marcus uses Jon's corpse as a puppet and manages to fool the FALZ Agent while Horatio comes up with a way to get rid of the body. Meanwhile at the computer terminal, Sean has fallen asleep while the terminal starts to beep an alert. The screen shows he has received a message containing FALZ's address. Outside, Horatio has dressed Jon's body up as a wizard, and rigged it up with a loud speaker and strings to puppet it. The mob are awed into silence by "the wizard's" appearance, so Horatio as The Wizard explains that there is magic inside of them all and that he will perform one final act of magic called The Great Goodbye before leaving. Horatio then uses explosives, sending pieces of Jon's body all over the ecstasy stricken mob. As Poque is thanking Horatio, the real Wizard (Derrick Acosta) appears thanking them for helping him get rid of the mob and and promises to grant them one wish. Dr Poque askes the Wizard to bring back the one girl he loved, Sue. The Wizard grants it and disappears. Poque and Horatio are confused when Sue doesn't appear, and do not see that Sue has awoken in her grave and is now screaming for help. Trivia * This is the first Mega64 episode to be shot in High-Definition video, and the second to be shot in a wide screen aspect ratio following Version 2's "What The Hell Happened To Mega64?" Credits |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |-align="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |-align="center" | |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS AS AS AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | AS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | MAKEUP AND EFFECTS BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |PRODUCED BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |- style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" align="center" valign="center" |SPECIAL THANKS |} External Links *Mega64: Version 3 Episode 3 "The Wizard II" Discussion Thread at the Mega64ums Category:Episodes